


covered in sun

by moonteez



Series: song fics <3 [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cute, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Pre-Relationship, jaemin is 23, jisung is 21, sorta beta read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonteez/pseuds/moonteez
Summary: jisung thinks his love is hard to notice. his love is the wall that jaemin's love bounces off of, the cracks that welcome jaemin's love with open arms.cracks in the floor don't have arms, jisung reminds himself as he loses his own thoughts in a whirlpool of jaemin, jaemin, jaemin.
Relationships: Na Jaemin & Park Jisung, Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Series: song fics <3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064339
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	covered in sun

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda just to get me out of writers block :]]]
> 
> inspired by don't take the money by bleachers !!!!!

na jaemin was the embodiment of love. his own love was loud and bright, bouncing off the walls and seeping into every crack in the floor.

it wasn't easy to ignore jaemin's love. his hugs and praises, the coffee he'd bring at exactly 5:10pm every day.

if na jaemin loved you, you knew. park jisung knew.

park jisung knew without knowing. he was painfully aware of jaemin's love yet oblivious all the same. he can't help but flush at the compliments and try to fluster jaemin back because, well, jisung loved jaemin too.

from his messy blond hair, fried with faded, experimental red and his soft cheeks to match. his comforting gaze and the way he'd just look at jisung, whenever he'd get the chance.

"and if i shave my head?" jaemin asks, tilting his head up at jisung from his seat.

jisung rolls his eyes. "i wouldn't love you anymore. you're head is too lumpy."

jaemin does not shave his head, although jisung let's him know he would indeed still love jaemin if he were to have no hair.

jaemin giggles at this, thanking jisung for being a good best friend and the black haired boy's chest tightens at the words. he smiles back and pecks jaemin's cheek.

jisung's love came in many different shapes and sizes. his love came in gentle words and big brown boxes, filled to the brim with jaemin's favorite cookies.

jisung thinks his love is hard to notice. his love is the wall that jaemin's love bounces off of, the cracks that welcome jaemin's love with open arms.

cracks in the floor don't have arms, jisung reminds himself as he loses his own thoughts in a whirlpool of jaemin, jaemin, jaemin.

it isn't a shocking realization that jisung loves jaemin. that he's quite possibly, so painfully, absolutely in love with him.

what jisung does know, because how could he not, is that jaemin is in love with him too.

that _does_ shock him quite a bit. the feeling of seeing such a pure love firsthand, directed at him was breathtaking. especially coming from jaemin.

the coffee, the hugs, the praises. the constant need to just be touching jisung, pinkies interlocked, thighs brushing, a hand through soft, black hair.

it makes sense and jisung curses himself for not seeing it sooner. jaemin was never shy, never hid his love. jisung just wasn't looking as hard as he'd originally thought.

"jaem?" jisung asks, plucking an eyelash from jaemin's cheek. "make a wish."

jaemin's eyes flutter shut and he's still for a moment before blowing the eyelash from the tip of jisung's finger.

"now seal it."

jaemin kisses the tip of his finger, laughing softly.

"what'd you wish for?" jisung asks.

the secrets of childhood, the dips in the bed from their countless sleepovers, the fights, watching the sunrise after a night of talking about nothing and everything at once. it hits jisung and the wind is blown from his lungs when jaemin looks at him, love pooling in his eyes and jisung can't breathe.

"you."

"would you still love me if i shaved my head?" jisung whispers.

"heavens no. " there's a lopsided smile on his face, teeth on full display and jisung is feeling so much all at once.

jisung needs to pout or whine. he needs to ask why and beg jaemin to promise to love him but he can't when it feels like he's chasing his shadow in the dead of the night and standing on the edge of everything that's ever happened between him and jaemin, everything they've ever said. every whisper, every walk home, every brush of their hands, every bit of love he's ever had for jaemin and he's right at edge of it.

he's going to trip and fall and jisung isn't scared to know if he'll scrape his knees or sprain his wrist, like in third grade when jaemin _promised_ to catch him only to tumble onto the playground mulch.

"i love you." he blurts and jaemin smiles softly.

"i know."

"no, jaemin, i'm in love with you."

"i know, silly." jaemin pushes jisung's hair from his forehead, planting a wet kiss on his nose. he whispers back. "i think i'm in love with you too. i think i've been in love with you for a long time."

jisung nods and he knows he's teetered over the edge and into jaemin and the endless love he'll always have for him.

it's jisung's turn to let his love bounce off the walls and seep into every crack in their apartment's floorboards. it's his turn to love jaemin with so much in his body, yet to never be tired.

because if park jisung loved you, you'd know. na jaemin knew.

**Author's Note:**

> twt: intakification


End file.
